Lo que realmente quería
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Él solo quiere ser su hermano, y ella le oculta su verdadero deseo, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo. *Spoilers Ciudad de Ceniza*. Regalo para Lizjoo.


Los personajes son de **Cassandra Clare** y la trama es mía.

Regalito para mi madre adoptiva, **Lizjoo**, porque siempre es de lo más amor conmigo y porque ella fue una de las que me incitaron a leer esta saga. Ahora no puedo despegarme de ella (de la saga, y también de Liz, jaja): me engancha, me frustra y me tiene ausente del mundo.

* * *

**Lo que realmente quería**

**

* * *

**

―_A partir de ahora seré sólo tu hermano._

Se tragó las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua, mintiéndole descaradamente y ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Clary deseó en ese momento no haber sido rescatada de Valentine; deseó, por un instante, seguir ignorante de su verdadero origen y llevar una vida normal… _diferente_. Pero sabía que era una petición imposible, y eso le dolía aún más que las hirientes palabras de Jace. Ella era consciente de que él sólo buscaba complacerla. ¡Qué poco resultó conocerla! ¡Por el Ángel, ella lo amaba!

Al llegar a la casa de Luke, volvió a desarmarse y se encerró en el baño para soltar todo ese dolor que la estaba carcomiendo. Los sollozos le impedían respirar con dificultad y se hizo bolita, con la espalda recargada en la puerta y las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Necesitaba recomponerse antes de que Luke regresara y la viera en ese estado. Él sabría perfectamente la razón de su pesar, y no quería añadir una preocupación más a su lista.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia el pequeño espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos. Contempló con pesadez sus hinchados ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas, pasándose los dedos por ellas para eliminar el rastro de sus lágrimas. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se armó de valor para salir a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus deseos.

―Pero _de verdad_ no deseaba esto ―se dijo a sí misma―. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado callada… ―sintió las traicioneras lágrimas peleando por salir―. Ahora, le he perdido para siempre.

Su mirada se quedó trabada en algún punto de la habitación, soñando despierta con un abanico abierto de posibilidades sobre un futuro junto a Jace. Quería volver a sentir sus labios suaves, sus fuertes manos sujetándola con firmeza mientras sus delicados besos la embriagaban y la envolvían en emociones que todavía eran nuevas para ella. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel beso en la Corte Seelie; el deseo febril que la invadió tras sentir su boca nuevamente.

―¿A quién has perdido? ―a sus espaldas, escuchó aquella voz que la enloquecía―. ¿Acaso Simon te ha hecho algo?

Ni siquiera le escuchó entrar. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, indecisa sobre su salud mental. ¿Era producto de una alucinación? Jace había matado a Agramon, así que era imposible que eso fuera producto de alguna fuerza demoniaca. Se aferró con fuerza a la orilla del lavamanos, tanto que sus nudillos se empezaron a poner blancos; necesitaba calmar el temblor de sus manos.

―¿Clary, te sientes bien? ―se acercó a ella, visiblemente preocupado. _Punto a favor de la alucinación_, pensó,_ eso es totalmente anti-Jace_. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, y tocó su frente con el dorso de su mano para verificar si tenía fiebre, Clary dio un brinco.

―Sí ―balbuceó, apartándose de él―, estoy perfectamente.

―¿No me vas a responder?

Sopesó su respuesta por un instante. ¿Valdría la pena mentirle nuevamente? Sería la historia de su vida: mentirse constantemente, evadiendo lo que de verdad pensaban, cubriendo sus sentimientos como queriendo tapar el Sol con un dedo. Se odió a sí misma por haber dejado que esto se saliera de las manos; por sentirse miserable y a la vez tan enamorada.

―Te mentí ―habló finalmente―, no fui sincera con ninguno de los dos en el Taki's. Estoy cansada de pretender. Me han arrebatado la normalidad en mi vida. ¿Para qué seguir entonces con lo que se supone que es correcto para todos? Yo te amo, y estoy dispuesta a…

La boca de Jace interrumpió su discurso, moviéndose furiosamente contra sus labios. Con solo un par de zancadas, había cruzado la habitación hasta llegar a ella. A Clary, le tomó dos segundos asimilar aquello, para después empezar a responderle el gesto.

―Hablas demasiado ―musitó Jace contra su boca.

La sujetó del cuello y la volvió a besar con intensidad. Clary se sintió torpe; no sabía dónde poner sus manos o qué hacer, así que dejo a Jace hacerse cargo de la situación. Y para ser sincera consigo misma, le encantaba esa actitud dominante en él. Era su cualidad más sensual y excitante. Por supuesto, era algo que se guardaba para sí misma. _Jace ya tiene demasiado ego_.

El hilo de sus pensamientos volvió a perderse cuando éste la fue empujando lentamente, hasta que sintió la orilla del lavamanos encajándosele en la parte baja de su espalda. Involuntariamente, alzó su pierna derecha y la enganchó en la cadera de Jace. En ese momento, sintió la dureza de su excitación presionándose contra su centro, haciéndola gemir con fuerza y arqueándose hacia él, como si se le estuviera ofreciendo.

Jace le quitó la blusa con urgencia, arrojándola en algún punto de la habitación. La tomó por detrás de los muslos y la subió a la encimera, quedándose posicionado entre sus piernas. Abandonó sus labios para irse hacia su cuello, donde lamía y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando. Clary envolvió su cuerpo con las piernas, atrayéndolo más y así sentir ese placentero roce entre sus sexos. Gimió de puro gozo y le arañó la espalda sin querer. Jamás se había sentido así de excitada, y la idea le estaba encantando. Siseó de placer cuando él tomó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo directamente.

La urgencia de sentirlo dentro de ella comenzó a volverse una necesidad. Tiró de su cinturón y abrió su pantalón con una velocidad desconocida para ella, mientras él trabajaba con sus ropas. Pronto, se encontraron frente a frente con su desnudez. No hubo tiempo para ponerse avergonzados, ya que él comenzó a introducir su miembro en su cuerpo, con una placentera lentitud que casi la llevó al borde de la locura. De una sola embestida, traspasó la barrera de su virginidad, y Clary mordió su hombro para apaciguar el grito que amenazaba con salir. Naturalmente, esa no era la manera en que había imaginado que sería la primera vez que tendría sexo (en el baño de la casa de Luke), pero lo que realmente importaba era la felicidad que sentía al haberse entregado a él.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidas y erráticas, mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad. Clary empezó a sentir que el fuego lamía su bajo vientre y una burbuja de placer que estaba por reventar de un momento a otro. Arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás en el momento justo en que el clímax arrasaba con ella y soltó un grito de satisfacción; un par de estocadas más y Jace le hizo segunda, emitiendo un gruñido y dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro, besando su cuello.

―¿Esto era lo que querías, entonces? ―preguntó, tratando de recuperar el aliento, todavía con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

―Sí, esto era lo que realmente deseaba ―sonrió ampliamente, acariciando sus húmedos cabellos rubios.

* * *

¡Agh! No sé ni qué escribí. A mi divina Liz le gustan las historias intensas y sexosas, y yo soy un asco haciendo este tipo de cosas. Perdón si esto resultó tan entretenido como leerse el diccionario de cabeza.

Si soy sincera, me dejé llevar por la frustración que me quedó al terminar de leer Ciudad de Ceniza. Me quedé como "¡No! Yo no quería que terminaran así". Estoy por empezar a leer el tercer libro, Y POR TU BIEN, MADRE (?), espero que se me vaya la molestia.

Cursi, tierno, y pseudo sexual(?). Díganme qué les pareció D:

¿Reviews?

**.Carla.**


End file.
